A Valentine's History
by NewPaladin
Summary: Over the years Geoffrey had made many presents for his sister and the woman he loves. The Valentine's Day in his 26th year, however, will change his live. Geoffrey/Elincia.


Me: This was written for the Valentine´s Day contest on deviantArt. It's terribly sweet and I love this couple.

Geoffrey: Me too.

Seth: *rolls eyes* I'm not sure why, though.

Me: *snorting with suppressed laughter* Me neither. Have fun with sweet Geoffrey/Elincia.

* * *

The first time Geoffrey had heard of this day, he was seven years old. Some boys had been making presents for their mothers and sisters and he had asked them why. They had explained to him that it was some sort of holiday. This day you give a present to the persons you love, normally only the females though. At least if you are a guy. Geoffrey had pondered for a while and finally decided that he wanted to give his mother and his two sisters a present as well.

He had long thought about it but there was not much he could do. So he had painted a picture for his mother and made one bouquet with white and blue flowers for Lucia and one for Elincia with orange and yellow flowers. All three women had been not only surprised but pleased. Since then Geoffrey made them presents every year.

~*~*~

Until the age of twelve he continued with the bouquets and pictures. Then he decided that these types of present were too childish for a boy of his age. He made the gifts more personal and fitting for the receiver. In this year he made a bronze pendant for Lucia. It was a bit plain and not very well-made but it was his first try and she thanked him as if it was the best pendant she had ever seen. Since then she wore it most of the time, even as an adult when she had more beautiful jewellery.

For his mother he tried to make her favourite cake. Unfortunately he had no cooking talent and the cake tasted awfully. Geoffrey was extremely disappointed with himself and unhappy but his mother consoled him and told him that she appreciated his effort. This didn't make it better, of course, so she retorted to the last thing that would make him happy again. She supervised his next try and this time the cake was delicious.

It was hard to find a present for Elincia and Geoffrey thought a long time about what he could gave her. Finally he decided to whittle something. To be honest he had been a bit desperate because he couldn't find anything good. He was not good at whittling and the result showed it. He had tried to make her a pegasus because he knew that she loved those animals. The wooden animal however looked very crooked and Geoffrey was dissatisfied with himself. He almost didn't want to give it to her but since she had already heard that his mother and Lucia had gotten their presents, he had no choice. He didn't want to give her the impression that he didn't love her as much as the others. However, he refused to give it to her in front of the others because he felt ashamed for his inability. Elincia, though, didn't think that it was bad and even put it on her desk so she could see it when she was doing her studies. Geoffrey was overjoyed and promised to become better at whittling.

Elincia had giggled at that and told him that he should rather concentrate on his work with the lance. He had nearly no talent as an artist.

~*~*~

At the age of fourteen, the knights of his father´s guard told him the real meaning of the Valentine´s Day. It was originally the day when couples were exchanging gifts and spent the day together. But later it changed a bit and Valentine´s Day became the day where you make presents to your beloved ones, including the family. The knights told him, however, that as a man he should only give presents to girls that are very important to him. And normally, at his age, the mother doesn't belong in this group anymore. Geoffrey had been outrageous at that and stormed away. His mother was very important to him. When he asked his friends, however, they told him that they didn't give their mothers presents anymore. Geoffrey felt a bit strange then and since he didn't want to look like a mama´s boy, he ceased it as well. Instead he hugged her tightly and told her that he loves her. Fortunately his mother understood him and was content with this.

But he would not cease to make presents to his beloved sisters.

~*~*~

When he was seventeen, giving Lucia a present became only an alibi. Somewhere between the Valentine´s Day of the last year and this one, he had fallen in love with Elincia. He didn't know when or why. He just woke up one morning and knew that he loved her. If he had loved her all along and he just noticed it now, was unknown to him but it mattered not. This meant that the Valentine´s Day had changed its significance for Geoffrey. However, he didn't have the courage to make the difference between the meaning of the gifts clear. Elincia still thought that the gift only expressed his brotherly love and not the steadily growing love of a young man.

In this year, he made something very special for Elincia. He purchased a small silver chain with no pendants or anything. It had only a small clasp. Additionally, he bought tiny silver rings that could be attached to the chain. The pendants he crafted himself. Over the years he had become better at whittling and could make easy shapes that even looked decent. For this Valentine´s Day he made a tiny heart, a little plate with an pegasus engraved on it and a star.

Elincia had hugged him tightly and pecked him on the cheek. She didn't know that this innocent kiss had made his heart skip a beat and he had been glad that she hadn't seen his blush. Since then, every year more pendants were added.

~*~*~

When he was 26, he stopped this tradition. It was about a year after the defeat of the Goddess and he could no longer hold back his feelings. He didn't know Elincia´s feelings and he was a bit scared about confronting her. The fear of being rejected was strong but he knew deep in his heart that he could no longer live like this. Even if she rejects him, at least then he can move on.

Geoffrey ordered the finest blacksmith in Melior to craft the most beautiful engagement ring that ever exists but it should not be too elaborated or pompous. The blacksmith used gold for the form of the ring and a little wave of silver adorned the outside. There were tiny diamonds worked into the silver band and one emerald was the eye-catcher. It was just perfect.

On the morning of Valentine´s Day Geoffrey was too nervous to eat breakfast. His stomach was jumping and twisting and twitching. He was frantically looking for a opportunity to talk with Elincia alone but there was so much to do that day. The queen was hosting a Valentine´s Ball and even at the day of the ball there had to be made alterations on the dresses, or the dessert were missing, the musicians were late or anything else had gone wrong. Elincia was in meetings the whole day and was only released when she had to dress for the evening.

Geoffrey finally decided that if no opportunity was showing up, he had to create one himself.

Maybe half an hour before the official start of the ball, Geoffrey knocked against the door of the Queen´s chambers. His left hand rested on his pocket. The box with the ring was pressing against his palm and renewed the nervousness. He shifted from foot to foot and prayed that he doesn't have to wait too long lest he rethinks and runs away. Lady Luck, though, loved him and fulfilled his wish. Elincia opened the door surprised but smiled when she recognized Geoffrey.

"Geoffrey, what are you doing here? Is it already time to go?"

"No, it is not." Geoffrey answered and licked his lips nervously. "I wanted to give you your gift before the ball. May I... come in?"

"Of course." Elincia said happily and stepped aside to let him in. Geoffrey walked over to the big window and tried to calm himself. And tried to remember what he wanted to say because his head was so empty right now. Elincia followed him, clasped her hands behind her back and gazed at him curiously. "What did you whittle this year?" she asked. Geoffrey harrumphed nervously and turned around to face her. For a second he was stunned because she looked so gorgeous in her red dress.

"I didn't make new pendants this year." He dropped his eyes and tried to arrange his thoughts. Elincia blinked surprised.

"Why? I always liked your pendants." she said a bit disappointed.

"I wanted to give you something different this year." He scratched his neck nervously. Elincia was confused by his behaviour but since it looked like it was important she waited patiently. "Elincia..." Geoffrey started slowly and reached for the ring box. "You know that you mean very much to me and that I will always support and protect you."

"And I appreciate that." Elincia said with a smile and put her hand on his arm. "You are important to me as well." Geoffrey reminded himself that he should not over-interpret her words. She still thought that he only loves her like a brother.

"Yes, but..." He took a deep breath. "I don't think that you truly understand what I am feeling."

"What do you mean?" Elincia asked with a frown and let her hand fall from his arm. Geoffrey slowly pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Elincia." He opened the box nervously -it nearly slipped from his hands- and turned it around therewith Elincia could see the ring. She gasped loudly and looked at Geoffrey with wide eyes. He swallowed his nervousness and continued. "For many years my Valentine´s Presents for you were only the presents from a brother to his sister. But that changed a few years ago. The bracelet that I gave you and the pendants... every one of them is a token of my love for you and with every year I loved you more." He harrumphed nervously. During his little speech he had looked at the box and cursed his nervously shaking hand. "I was silent for a long time and loved you from afar but I can no longer do that. It tears me apart. That's why I am here now. Elincia... I love you. With all my heart and I want to ask you-" He blushed now. "-if you want to be my wife." He shyly lifted his eyes to hers.

Elincia´s gaze flickered between his face and the ring. Her hands were clasped over her mouth and her eyes were watering. Geoffrey wondered if it was a good or bad reaction. Maybe she was happy and overwhelmed by his proposition. Though his subconsciousness was talking himself into believing that she was thinking about a way to reject him without hurting him. His heart became heavy but he tried to keep the disappointment from showing on his face.

Tentatively Elincia reached out for the ring. Geoffrey´s heart made a jump and he watched her, hope blossoming in his chest. She grasped the ring with her thumb and forefinger, pulled it out of the box with utmost caution as if the delicate piece of jewellery would break if she treats it too rough. She held the ring in front of her, turning it to look at it from all sides. Finally she looked up at Geoffrey. He could not decode her expression and felt like sitting on hot iron.

"Elincia?" he asked anxiously. She stood deadly still for a few seconds. Then she flung her arms around him and kissed him soundly. Geoffrey was completely taken by surprise and could only put his arms around to her to steady them. Elincia pulled back and smiled at him with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes." She grabbed his head and kissed him again. "Yes!" Geoffrey grinned broadly.

"Really?" Elincia nodded, mirroring his grin. Geoffrey hugged her tightly and laughed relieved. "I love you, Elincia, I love you." he whispered in her ear. Elincia nuzzled his cheek and giggled.

"I love you too." Geoffrey released her from his embrace and took the ring. Delighted Elincia watched how he slowly put it on her left ring finger. He kissed her hand once, just next to the ring and then turned his attention back to her lips. He had wanted for so long to kiss her and he intended to exploit every second they had until they have to leave for the ball.

This was the best Valentine´s Day by far.

* * *

Me: *has gotten rotting teeth* Dang. My dentist will be happy about that.

Geoffrey: What's a dentist?

Me: Hurr... I'll explain it later. Now I hope that I do well in the contest though I have more hope for my crack entry.

Seth: Urgh, I remember that.

Me: Tehehe. It's so much fun writing L'Arachel.

Seth: But why me and her?

Me: It's fun~

Geoffrey: ´Tis is true. Very well, goodbye, dear reader. Until next time!


End file.
